1. Field
The present application relates to an airbag device that protects an occupant seated on a front seat of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An airbag device with a bag body that is inflated and deployed to protect an occupant when impact is input is provided in front of the driver seat or the passenger seat of a vehicle. The airbag device is arranged inside a steering wheel or an instrument panel as an airbag unit including an inflator that generates high-pressure gas when impact is input and a bag body that is inflated and deployed on receiving the gas of the inflator (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5470222).
A bag body of an airbag device arranged in front of a front seat of a vehicle, particularly the bag body of the airbag device arranged in front of the passenger seat, might come into contact with a peripheral member when inflated and deployed before coming into contact with the occupant seated on the seat. Specifically, as to the airbag device arranged in front of the passenger seat for example, the bag body that is inflated and deployed might come into contact with a projecting portion of an instrument panel or a shift panel, a console box, or the like, which is placed centrally in the vehicle width direction.
When impact is input from the front side of the vehicle, relative movement of the occupant seated on the seat is caused toward the front of the vehicle. Thus, to efficiently absorb the impact on the occupant who moves forward, it is desirable that the bag body be inflated and deployed stably on the central axis of the upper body of the occupant seated on the seat. However, as described above, if the bag body of the airbag device comes into contact with a peripheral member before completing the deployment, it is difficult for the bag body to be oriented in a desired direction and be stably inflated and deployed.